


Eternal

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, TF Flash Challenge 2016, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Ghosts aren't always reliable narrators, and Jazz is very, very stubborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transformers Flash Fic Challenge prompt "Eternal". The featured character is Jazz. 500 words.

Unlike Jazz super spy of the previous regime, Jazz the Autobots' saboteur didn't hide where he went and what his mission was from his own bondmate. This Prime was much more accommodating; Prowl had rank that superseded Jazz's anyway. He didn't have to keep secrets.

He told Prowl all about the mission. Infiltrate and sabotage a Decepticon weapons depot. Big booms. 

"You'll see them here in Iacon," Jazz promised, nuzzling Prowl's chevron. "I'll use enough copper acetoarsenite to make the explosions as blue as your optics. All Cybertron'll see just how much I love you."

"I love you," was all Prowl said in answer. Grief and worry resonated down their sparkbond. Jazz thought it strange: Prowl never told him to be careful, come back safe, anymore. Jazz chalked it up to one more of those things that was different now that they were both Autobots. The lack of secrecy, the chance to  _ say, _ “I love you” before Jazz left meant Prowl didn't feel the need to caution him. Jazz was always careful. He didn't want Prowl to suffer. If anyone could beat the odds and survive a broken sparkbond, it was Prowl, but Jazz didn't need to  _ test _ it.

With one last kiss and caress, Jazz walked out of their shared quarters in the Iacon base…  

And into light. 

The corona of Primus' spark reached out, caressing the wandering spark, welcoming Jazz home.

Warm and safe and utterly loved, the spark who had been Jazz intertwined its much smaller corona with that of the Creator.  _ Welcome _ engulfed it with the promise of  _ rest _ and  _ no more pain.  _ The spark spun a little bit faster, allowing itself to be drawn closer to the origin of all sparks. The destination of all sparks. 

Until All Are One.

The spark drifted, shedding dreams and memories. Vaguely it thought that there should be guilt or shame. The spark had done so many bad things in life, killed so many. It should not pass these memories to the pure spark of Primus.

It was answered by  _ welcome _ from the vast ocean of energy surrounding it. 

Comforted, the spark was drawn even deeper, releasing its memories.

Until it felt something, a piece of itself, stretched close to breaking. Confused, it resisted going further, settled into an uncertain orbit. Breaking was a bad thing. 

The eddies of the divine spark drew it further, downward.  _ Let go. _

_ Until All Are One. _

The spark crept closer. Again felt the bad  _ breaking, _ stopped. 

Suddenly the flow of memories from the spark to Primus and back told him  _ why _ breaking was bad.

_ Identity _ returned like the first sip of engex in an empty tank.  _ Jazz _ flung himself away from the Well and back to his bondmate. He walked into Prowl's office to find him recharging at his desk.

"Hey Prowl. We've talked about sleeping in your office."

Prowl blinked awake. "Jazz?"

"Yeah. I'm back."

"I thought you were gone for good this time."

"Never," Jazz promised. "You and me? We're forever."


End file.
